jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue Jak
Rescue Jak is a mission in Daxter. After Kaeden killed Tik and blew up the Kridder Ridder shop, nearly killing Osmo, Daxter decided to get revenge, but first needed a plan to rescue Jak so that he could help him defeat Kaeden. With the help of Ximon, Daxter managed to infiltrate the prison, using the map he had stolen in the previous mission. He ultimately ran into Kaeden, who revealed his true form as the leader of the Metal Bugs. They subsequently engaged in battle, to Daxter's victory. Walkthrough The area starts with a zoomer chase similar to the transit system. Use your service zoomer to dodge barriers and use boosters to keep enough speed to avoid the guard that is on your tail. Next, you must sneak pass a patrolling guard; be aware that the moment he spots you, he will instantly kill you with his taser. Using the spray gun to hover past him might be easier due to extra speed. Shortly after is a room with several cells surrounding it and another guard. Grab the key in the center and enter the cell in the far left; there is an escape route beneath the bed. After encountering several metal bugs and using an elevator, you enter a part of the prison with a forced side-camera perspective. Be wary of guards patrolling out of your view up ahead. You can use gratings on the wall to climb ahead of them, or simply run past them when they enter an open cell. Keep using elevators and your spray gun to go higher and higher, dodging guards and fighting bugs on the way. Continue through the prison like this until you enter another small room with three patrolling guards. The room is shaped like an eight, with two pillars standing parallel to each other. One guard stands between them and turns around every so often, while two others repeatedly circle around this setup. The key is behind the second pillar, and the escape route is inside the cell on the far right. Another section with a forced camera perspective is to be traversed after this. The last part at first involves making your way through several narrow corridors, avoiding guards and fighting a few bugs. Eventually, you will come to a large chamber with a pillar in the center. A long metal plate connected to said pillar allows you to reach it. Now heat up the center of the pillar, causing the plate to move and reposition itself three whole quarters around the pillar. Now stand on the edge of the plate and watch it revert to its normal position. You must carefully time your jump and fly off, reaching the exit on the other side of the room. Up ahead is an even larger chamber with several more of these mechanisms. Make your way past each and every one to reach a control room at the end. Walk up the a nearby computer terminal after watching the cutscene to initiate a minigame. Press the icons correlating to your D-pad and face buttons as they appear on-screen before they reach the central cylinder. After finishing it, a nearby door opens allowing you to continue and face Metal Kaeden. Category:Missions in Daxter